Me Protecting You Protecting Me
by Sarudoshi
Summary: drabbles consisting of Raida Academy days through the eyes of one Osaka Prizefighter [1st person POV, hinted ShizuMiku, rated for language and Shizuo being Shizuo :'D]
1. Transfer Student

**A/N**: i don't own durarara!; my characters belong to me. enjoy!

* * *

There was a saying I read once that if you had blue eyes, it meant there was too much water. I guess that explained my blue eyes and my technically-blue black hair.

What was the word Onii-san used? Oh yeah. '_Cobalt_'.

Though to have too much water in your soul? Maybe that was a sign that you could withstand anything and if push came to shove, you could shove your way out of all sorts of trouble.

A cringe rose up my spine when I heard the nasal sound of the homeroom bell ringing overhead; scowling, I exhaled and stepped into room 3A, the rustling of papers and clothes and chatter of my fellow students humming in the air as I took my seat at the middle desk of the last row on the left of the classroom.

The only positive aspect of this class? The window provided a good view of the world beyond the dreary walls of my new school named Raida Academy.

Yeah, it was _that_ pathetic here… Oh well, it beats public school.

"…Kazamura?" The gravelly voice of my teacher called, seeming to be doing roll-call.

I lifted a hand lazily in the air, "Present." At his nod I dropped my arm to support my chin on said hand's palm, glancing at the clear morning sky outside mildly.

I still didn't understand what my parents had against moving to Tokyo. Heisuke stayed with them, but not to be against me, but because he had a stable job at home as the head instructor at a hole-in-the-wall karate studio. And then he had college to finish; he was almost done, actually… Just another year and a quarter of a term…

I liked Osaka; hell, I'd been born and raised there. Of course living practically next-door to the beach was something any girl at my age (which is fifteen, mind you) would be happy about. And it's not that I wasn't; I was happy with my life being a normal beach-side teenager… But even so, I still wanted to see what the big city was like, what it would be like to not smell the ocean so close to you every morning you woke up.

And that's why I'm here, in Tokyo; well okay, namely the Ikebukuro district. The idea of Shinjuku or Shibuya crossed my mind when I was picking out a school to go to at the end of junior high, but given Raida Academy was one of the best schools… the rest is history.

Just because I lived in Osaka didn't mean I was tanned or looked like a supermodel, though. My skin was fair, considered pale in fluorescent lighting, and I was averagely built, except for my height. My petite size was something I inherited from my mother's side.

Even though I now lived in Tokyo, I was still normal. A normal fifteen-year-old with blue eyes.

::::::::l oO l::::::::

_How did I ever get myself mixed up in this?_

As of two days ago –which the first day coincidentally was my first day at Raida—I had somehow gained the unwanted and completely-unnecessary attention of one Nakamura Reika, a selfish brat who actually _did_ look like a supermodel, or as much of a model as you can look at fifteen years.

Maybe it was my technically-blue hair, or my blue eyes.

Either way, she and her two cronies, Haruka and Yuri, two girls that were just dying to be like their queen-bee leader, seemed to find a favorite past-time while attending Raida: me.

Damn her nails hurt.

Heisuke's voice echoed in my ears as I withstood the slaps from Nakamura; '_the key to coming out on top should your enemy initiate a fight is to let them wear themselves out first. Once they're winded, then you strike_.'

The jeering laughs from the two girls at her back pulled me out of the thought-bubble; I gripped the wall behind me with a hand, keeping my head down, distinctly feeling the scratches and small bruises sting and throb, hearing the head bitch drawl, "Still got something to say, _bitch?_"

I opened one blue eye, feeling like I was being watched from somewhere beyond them, probably at the other end of the rooftop courtyard, hearing a stifled giggle come from one of the two girls, probably Yuri. The girl was a damn-well gigglebox that was beyond the point of annoying.

A soft scoff came out as I spat out a thin wad of blood from my mouth, glancing up at the girls; even though Reika had pushed me off my bench and now had me pinned (proverbially), my arms and legs were still usable.

An inward grin formed.

"Actually, I do." My voice was ironically calm and collected, as I gingerly straightened to stand my full height of five-two before the trio.

Reika smirked, "What's that, hn?" She drawled.

Before she could even register what the hell just happened, my right boot lashed out to deliver a well-placed kick to her gut, and I watched pleasedly as she was sent flying to crash into a wooden bench practically clear across the courtyard.

I grinned proudly, "You punch like a weak bitch." I couldn't fight a laugh as both Haruka and Yuri scrambled to gather their conked-out friend in their arms.

"**BITCH**!" Both girls called over their shoulders as they scurried down the stairs leading to the lower floors, preferably to the nearest nurse's office.

Sighing once the air felt lighter around me, I stooped to pick up my discarded lunch from the concrete floor. "Great, stupid skanks, ruining a good yellow tuna…" I mumbled, perking an ear when I heard a pair of feet step close to my side from the left; I scoffed. "What, come for more?" I drawled, straightening a little from the crouch I was in to look up the pant legs of the owner of the feet; I blinked once.

A boy that looked to be at least six foot stood there, a hand in the pocket of his blue Academy uniform pants, his blazer opened casually to reveal the white button-up shirt required for the boys attending. Though what caught me off guard most about him was the shock of blonde hair that looked shaggy and kind of wispy, mildly messy at best, framing his lean face nicely with a few locks sticking out on the top of his head, meeting his calm brown stare.

"You put up a good fight." The boy said in perfect Japanese, ruling out the vague theory of him being a foreigner, his voice low and kind of gruff.

_Stop staring, dumbass_.

I cleared my throat and shrugged, ignoring the slight burning in my cheeks at finding him cute, shrugging it off. "They weren't much of a threat." I said, resuming picking up after them.

He picked something from the floor and presented it to me, and I had to look again to see that it was my bento box, the outside bent and dented and possibly scratched; I frowned slightly. "So I guess you're the new girl from Osaka." He said when I took the box, his hands returning to the pockets of his pants as I stood.

I nodded, shrugging past him to throw away the ruined remnants. "Yeah, just transferred a couple of days ago… Um, thanks for helping." I bowed slightly out of habit and straightened to smile lightly at him.

"No big. So what's your name?" Even though he seemed to be the shy type, his curiosity seemed to best him right now.

"Kazamura Miku, but Miku is fine; what's yours?" I smiled again, absently tilting my head a little.

The head-tilt seemed to make him blush a smidge; he coughed awkwardly. "Heiwajima Shizuo; 's just easier to call me Shizuo." He replied with a shrug.

_Aww, cute_. "'Shizuo-kun', then; nice to meet you." I chuckled and winked if only to play on the fact that he seemed awkward.

Did he not talk to girls much…?

"Hey Shizuo-kun, lunch is almost over!" A chipper voice sounded from the corner spot of the rooftop, making us both jump slightly, simultaneously.

I raised a brow and looked past him, "Is that your friend?" I asked, catching his scowl he shot in said direction.

The blonde nodded and exhaled, slipping a hand free of his pockets' confinement to rub the back of his neck. "Regrettably. Look, don't take this the wrong way, but… um, you wanna share my lunch?" He asked, taking me by surprise; I looked at him with what I could only assume was confusion on my face as I saw he turned redder in the cheeks and stumbled over his words, adding hastily, "ya don't have to if ya don't want to; I was just askin'…"

Aww, wee lamb. "Wow, you must've read my mind, or my stomach! Yeah, sure." I laughed sheepishly, scritching the back of my head with a hand if only to keep him from being too embarrassed, seeing him blink.

His cheeks turned a pinkish red that was something I couldn't fight a small smile at seeing, nodding and then turning to lead the way back to where his friend was, leaving me to follow him.

* * *

**A/N**: as said in the description, just a summarization of the Raida Academy days from the POV of a mangaka torn between the informant and the strongman. feel free to review, people. they come a long way 'round here~ ;D


	2. Introduction to Fleas

The nasal bell rang for class to end, signaling lunch had begun.

I doubt I would get used to that damn noise… Such a pain.

"You're Kazamura-chan, correct?" A too-polite voice asked behind me as I followed the shuffle out of my Calculus class, and I looked over my shoulder to meet a pair of garnet eyes.

Blinking once, I paused and nodded a little, "Who's asking?" This guy was a little shorter than Shizuo-kun, had short black hair, and instead of donning the Academy uniform he was wearing a black collared windbreaker over a red shirt and black pants with a thin chain dangling from the right pocket of his pants.

This guy's outfit coulda passed for a rival school's uniform…

"Sorry for spooking you, I'm Orihara Izaya. I just started coming to Raida a few weeks ago." He laughed slightly, smiling a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you, I guess. I didn't notice you earlier when class started, oddly enough." I smiled a little, rubbing my neck.

"And yet I noticed _you_. You're very bright, Kazamura-chan." He smiled again, strangely undeterred by the familiar awkwardness most boys at fifteen would inhibit.

I blushed slightly and shrugged, "Um, thanks… I've got somewhere important to be right now, though, so um, bye. Catch you later, Orihara-kun." I smiled sheepishly and turned into the corridor, rounding a corner and going into another corridor.

A slow sigh escaped when I found my way to the stairs leading to the rooftop.

I really didn't need another boyfriend right now. Akitoki Shinji was my first boyfriend here and coincidentally my first breakup. Part of me still wondered why he did what he did by cheating on me with another girl, though, as with all males, he thinks with his less-docile "friend".

This Orihara Izaya was just the same, that's all there was to it.

* * *

The front entrance of the school wasn't as noisy as I thought it would be now that school was over for the day. I raised a brow at that, shrugging my bag over my shoulder. "Wonder what's going on…"

If only I had figured the chaos would be in the front of the school's gates.

At least ten guys –from what I noticed, most of them looked to be from rival schools or from public schools, judging by their vintage garb—surrounded a familiar shock of blonde wielding what appeared to be a '_DON'T ENTER_' sign like a spear. It took me a few seconds to realize this was a street fight.

"Shizuo-kun?" I could swear my jaw dropped as I watched five out of the ten thugs launch themselves at him, and at the drop of a hat they were deflected like flies from a horse with a sharp and hard swing from the sign's diamond-shaped frame, sent flying off into the distance.

So… so strong!

I stood there dumbfounded and watched as he dished out the same beating on the second half of the group, hearing the sound of bones breaking and cries of pain ring in the afternoon air.

Since when was he this strong? When was he able to do that? Even though this was something that should've scared me to my wits, something that should make me avoid him at all costs from this day on… It wasn't.

It was scary in some way or another, but at the same time it was amazing! It was incredible!

The light dust cloud that had formed billowed out slowly as he dropped the sign to let it clatter onto the ground with a resounding 'ding' when metal met asphalt.

I watched people disperse from having watched the scene, most steering clear of the strong blonde, but unlike them, I wasn't leery.  
"That was awesome!" I crowed, making him jump, as I hurried towards him to hug him.

Shizuo stiffened in my arms, seeming to blush, "M-Miku…" Whatever awkwardness he harbored at my sudden hug faded as he hugged back, still slightly awkward, judging by how his arms found my upper back. "Dummy, what're you doing here?" He asked, pulling me back at arms' length to look at me curiously.

I shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "I didn't know you were still here, thought you went home… Shizuo-kun, that was amazing! Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" I asked, looking up at his brown eyes.

He blinked once before looking away momentarily, brow crinkling. "You're not afraid?" He returned, his voice strangely gruffer than usual, seeming to find interest in staring at something on my right shoulder.

"Are you kidding? That was so cool!" I laughed in spite of it, meeting his brown stare that jerked back to lock on my blue; I smiled warmly and shrugged again, "_You_ were incredible, Shizuo." I added, distinctly feeling my cheeks turn pink.

He blushed slightly and coughed, awkwardness returned full-force, looking down. "T-thanks…"

I blinked and now noticed he had a few scrapes and smudges of dirt here and there on him, particularly his face and hands; I felt my shoulders slump as I smiled wryly. "Come on, I'll patch you up at my place." I suggested, perking his ears.

Shizuo's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink before he nodded and retracted his arms, retrieving his bag and letting me lead the way to my apartment.

* * *

**A/N**: not much fluff in this chap, sorry guys. i'm not putting a lot of it in this story b/c all the fluff and romance comes out in Bleeding Rain. i know i know it's wonky to post a prologue of a story _AFTER_ the main story, but well, that's life. on a related note, i might do a small oneshot of Izaya and Miku when they were dating.. what do you think?

anyway, feel free to leave some reviews. thanks!


End file.
